Exploring the Dark
by Hazel Roses
Summary: There was only one person Nnoitra wanted dead: Neliel. After being humiliated time and time again by defeat at her hands, he was beyond enraged. When Neliel offers to train him, he decided to go with it and use what she taught him against her. He didn't plan on becoming...tolerant of that irritating wench. He lets his guard down and she defeats him in a way he's never experienced.
1. I

**So I for some reason I had a curiosity to read Nnoitra and Neliel stories. Omg they are so amazing! This is set when she was still an Espada, before Orihime and Ichigo and everyone else showed up at the soul society. Will be smut because when he showed his number in the series, his tongue made me wonder what he could do with it teehee. It will be posted on my AFF. Net account though.**

* * *

Nnoitra lay on the ground, his body screaming from the excruciating pain. The Fifth Espada coughed causing his ribs to crunch painfully together and blood sputtered from his mouth. It was obvious that they were broken, but that wasn't the worst of it: once again, this same opponent had defeated him. She stood looking at him softly through her tan orbs, no anger dancing in the soft pools. If anything, it seemed more like amusement to Nnoitra's irritation.

His blood boiled fiercely and his single dark, slanted eye glared at the woman who was giving him a look of pity. Neliel thought she was better than him, but she was dead wrong. He would be the strongest; he would conquer all. How dare she, a woman, think she was any match for him? That female stood there looking down at him the look on her face being too much to bear.

"You bitch!" the long-haired male yelled as he tried to rush her again, his dark hair flowing as he moved.

Nnoitra swung his zanpaktou Santa Teresa towards the woman's throat, the large crescent shaped weapon moving at alarming speed. His wide smile appeared when he realized he might land a blow, but Nell placed a hand up and stopped his weapon's motion.

"You're too battered too fight, Nnoitra," she said gently as her beige colored eyes gazed at his tall frame. "You're movements are becoming sluggish and your attacks have lost all their strength."

Nnoitra's vision went red at those words; she was lecturing him as if he were a child. How dare she add insult to injury by pretending that she cared about him? That bitch was always mocking him with how calm and generous she acted. If Nell were to curse at him and yell, that would have made the Espada feel better because he knew he could get to her, but nothing like that had ever happened no matter what Nnoitra did or said.

The irate male began to swing wildly at her. Nell dodged him with ease, turquoise mane swinging around her back. "You don't anything!" he screamed.

She appeared behind him and Nnoitra turned and attacked again. He managed to nick the side of her arm, cutting slightly through her white jacket. Nell backed away and continued to stare at him calmly, only grating on his already shot nerves.

"Don't look at me like that," he snarled. "One of these days I will kill you."

Nell didn't respond which made him more furious. No matter what he called her or what he did, she still kept her cool. It bugged him that not only couldn't he defeat the only female Espada, but he couldn't get under her skin with words either. It didn't matter though because one of these days he was going to get her. He was going to destroy her and take her position as the third Espada.

He took a step forward and swayed slightly.

_Damn it,_ he thought as his world faded to black._ I'll get you next time Neliel._

Nnoitra crumpled to the ground unconscious. Nell walked over to him, her gaze washing over the Espada who was lying in the cool sand of Hueco Mundo's desert. Without a second thought, the Third Espada hauled the battered male onto her shoulder and carried him back to the Lost Noches Castle. Nell never would understand why he hated her so much. She was aware it had to do with her level of power being greater than his, but she felt it was deeper than that. Perhaps once Nnoitra defeated her, he would be sated. The female Espada knew with his burning resentment festering that he would find a way to beat her. His determination to eliminate her was what made him stronger.

Nnoitra was not the only one who hated something: Neliel didn't like the fact that this was all they had; that nearly every day, she was fighting the taller man for her life. Nell wasn't currently worried because at the level his spiritual pressure was. Nnoitra had a long way to go before he would even come close to being an opponent for her, but it was growing tiresome to have to deal with the constant battling day in and day out. That annoyance didn't care when it was either. As soon as he was better after she beat him, Nnoitra would come after her.

Once when Neliel was in the bath, he barged in claiming to want to fight her. He spouted his usual "You bitch" this and "I'll kill you" that. The surprised woman barely had enough time to get a towel and although she usually just defended herself against him, this time she kicked his ass good for walking in on her.

That wasn't what chipped away at her: the problem was that Neliel cared for him. It didn't matter that Nnoitra attacked her every chance he got or that he called her every name in the book. Sure, those words hurt sometimes, but the proud woman refused to show him weakness. Neliel needed to make sure he understood that she was not a force to be reckoned with. It seemed that he thought women should be weak beings for him to toss around, but that was something far from what she was. Nell wasn't like the little Fraccion girls he sometimes brought...well dragged, gagged and bound into his room in the early hours of the morning. Neliel refused to be that as well; she was proud of who she was and that big toothed bastard couldn't do anything to change that.

It still didn't help ebb off the secret longing; behind closed doors after the fighting and the bickering, Neliel just wanted to sit and talk. They only had a few moments where he wasn't swinging Santa Teresa at her and Nell savored it. The last time had been when Lord Aizen sent them on a mission for find the Vasto Lordes. Nnoitra had been senselessly killing hollows and she asked him why. He killed them believing that if he was able to then they weren't Vasto Lordes.

Neliel remembered him sitting on a large rock as they talked. She was standing on a cliff gazing over the eternal blackness of their home and Nnoitra was just like the darkness of Hueco Mundo. It seemed as if he would never change, as if he would be constantly coming after her until one of them did die. It was a tiring concept that Nell didn't want to deal with at all and her feelings didn't help so she acted coldly towards him. She returned the insults for the mere fact that he annoyed her with his chauvinist behavior and enjoyed dominating him with femininity and mercy. That would torture him more than if she killed him; Nnoitra was twisted like that.

Nell dropped him off to his chambers, seeing that his Fraccion Tesla was there sitting on the marble floor of the room. The male with long blonde hair looked over and saw his master in her arms then got to his feet in cold anger. His grey eyes stared icily at Nell and if she had been weaker, it might have been intimidating.

Nell studied the Fraccion before her; in appearance, Tesla looked similar to an Espada and he was nice looking in her opinion. The elegant bone that garnished his forehead like a crown made him look like a prince. Nell had always thought it was pretty and she loved his spiky blonde hair. If only things were different, they could have possibly been friends.

"One day, Nnoitra is going to destroy you," he said calmly as the Third Espada laid the unconscious Arancar down the bed.

"Maybe," she responded before leaving.

She didn't blame Tesla for also despising her. Tesla worshiped the ground Nnoitra walked on and seeing him defeated time after time by her was somewhat frustrating to him. It was only natural to despise your idol's enemies so she wasn't angry with him. Neliel wasn't even mad with his master; however, she was growing frustrated with his stubbornness.

Nell sighed as she headed back outside, deciding to go to the steps of Lost Noches. She sat down in the cool sand and looked up at the moon that never rose or set. Hueco Mundo was such a cold and lonely place to look at. She always wondered why it was only the light of the moon that shone over this place and why it never moved. There were many things she thought about during the few moments to herself when Nnoitra was unconscious. Sometimes she even reminisced on her first moments as an Espada.

_The Espada gathered around for the birth of the next Arancar. Not all of them were there. Nnoitra didn't show and later on that day, he would suffer punishment for his rebellious actions. The rest of the Espada were and waiting to see if their new member would be a powerful one. It was often like gambling. There was a chance that there would be a strong Espada or it could be a weaker Arancar made into a Fraccion._

_Lord Aizen stood with Gin Ichimaru and Tousen on either side of him. In his hands was the Houygoku. "Come," Aizen's smooth voice resonated._

_A bright light flashed and she sat before them. The female was completely naked and was wet, just as if she had been born. After a few moments, she blinked and looked around the large room, taking in every detail. Beige eyes gazed over her the other Espada and her brethren stared back at her blankly. Lord Aizen motioned to a Fraccion who gave him a towel and clothing. He stepped forward and began to dry her damp form with the utmost gentleness._

_"Welcome my beloved Arancar. What is your name?"_

_"Neliel Tu Oderschvanck," she responded as he finished and helped her into her clothes._

_Her first impression was that his was her master. His reiatsu was so powerful that she could feel it weighing down on her from just the brown-haired male standing next to her. Not only that, but Nell was drawn to him because his reiatsu seemed to be comforting and alluring, engulfing her in its warm embrace._

_Aizen stepped forward and placed a hand against her bronze cheek. The female Arancar leaned against the warm palm and closed her tawny orbs, sighing with contentment when the shinigami placed his other hand behind her head. Aizen brought Nell to him so her face was buried in his strong chest. He remained silent for a moment before smiling softly and pulling back._

_"Welcome Espada Number Three."_

_Aizen walked behind her and laid his hand on her back. Neliel felt a burning sensation there, but didn't cry out at the pain. It started as a dull ache, but increased until it felt like she was on fire. Later on she would see the number three tattooed across the middle of her back._

_Gin later on escorted her to her room. Neliel studied everything from the large castle's pale walls to the ex shinigami that glided in front of her. He looked so much like a fox for some reason and she wondered how he was able to see with his eyes shut like that. His lilac colored hair was different as well, but with the strange sea foam green color of her own locks, there was nothing she could really say about it. It suited him anyway._

_Nell was shown her quarters and for a while and just remained near the window, looking at her surroundings, which wasn't much. All she could see for miles was sand and blackness, but this was home so she didn't have a choice in what it looked like._

_The new Espada was brought out of her thoughts by her door being blown away, clattering to the floor in a mangled heap. Neliel wasn't sure who in the world would come barreling in like a deranged anima, but when the smoke cleared, an Arancar she hadn't seen earlier was standing there. He was extremely tall and thin; an unreadable expression was on his face. When his violet eyes landed on her, he smiled widely and leaned against the doorframe._

_"So it's true," he said. "The new Arancar is both Number Three and a bitch."_

_Nell blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"_

_"You heard what I said," he continued as he took a step towards her, a large half moon shaped weapon slung over his left shoulder. "Don't tell me you're a stupid bitch, too."_

_Nell was taken aback at how he was acting towards her. She hadn't done a single thing to him and he was already being relentless. Well if he thought she was going to put up with him, this bastard had another thing coming._

_Nell stood and walked to him, stopping in front of the tall Arancar and looking up. His smile had not vanished and up close, she realized that he wasn't that bad to look at...but he still wasn't that good to look at either. However, she liked the way his eyes slanted and how his hair flowed softly past his ears. His chest was visible through an almost heart-shaped cut in his uniform. Only thing she didn't really like was how square his teeth were and his attitude._

_"And who might you be?"_

_"Nnoitra Jigura, eighth Espada," he responded, malice dripping his voice. "Listen, I've come to let you know that just because your number is ranked higher than me, doesn't mean I won't fuck you up."_

_Nell scoffed at him. "You overestimate your importance. I had no idea you existed until just now, but I am more than confident that I can wipe the floor with you."_

_"Then do it!" Nnoitra shouted as he lunged into the first of many defeats._

Nell sighed again; she overpowered him in every battle they ever fought and each time he returned with more anger. If Nnoitra wasn't so obsessed with killing her, she thought they might have turned out to be good friends. Well not good, but at least tolerant of each other.

Letting out a deep breath, Nell stood and took off into the darkness that was Hueco Mundo. She needed to clear her head and get away from the current situations that were starting to take a toll on her.

Nnoitra groaned as he opened his eyes; he took a quick survey of his surroundings: pastel walls with dents, cracks, and holes throughout them. He saw the large round window to the left of him. That was also cracked and had streaks of blood on it. That stupid bitch he fucked the night before bled all over it when he slung her against it. He didn't think she was going to be that damn fragile. Not like it mattered, he would have taken her either way.

When realization hit him that he was in his room, his anger mounted again. That damn woman never finished him off. She always brought him back to heal and wallow in his defeat. It was as if she didn't think he was worthy of killing and that pissed him off beyond anything else. He would show her who was worthy and who wasn't.

He sat up swiftly and threw the purple comforter back. He could not describe in words how much he despised her. A woman had no business being placed higher than him; the fact that she was indeed more powerful than he was made his wrath stronger. No matter how many times he opposed her, no matter what the situation whether he caught her off guard or not, she always beat him. Nell may be sitting on her high horse now, but he was sure as hell going to knock her off it eventually.

"I'll fucking kill her," he said for the millionth time through gritted teeth. "One of these days she's going to mess up and I'm going to screw her over."

Tesla entered his room. He began picking up his master's clothes from the floor as he said, "Master Nnoitra, are you feeling better?"

"I was fine in the first place," he snapped angrily.

"Yes of course," Tesla said quickly.

Nnoitra tried to stand, his legs wobbled slightly. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Tesla said as he stood with the pile of clothes in hand, getting ready to go wash them.

_"What?"_ he bellowed, whipping his head around to face Tesla. He backhanded his Fraccion sending him across the room and crashing into a nightstand by the door, the pile of clothes returning to their place before Tesla picked them up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry Nnoitra!" Tesla said fearfully, knowing the dangers behind the Eighth Espada. "I just wanted you to be at your full strength when you faced Neliel again!"

Nnoitra grabbed Santa Teresa and set out to find Nell's spiritual pressure. He knew where she probably was and he was right: she was sitting outside the castle looking at the moon. She constantly did that and it irritated him. Everything about her just made him want to rip her heart out. She could smile and it would make him want to punch her in the face. Her laughter and happiness made him want to destroy everything she loved. The only thing that would make Nnoitra content was watching her on her knees bleeding and begging him for mercy that he wouldn't provide.

He hated how everyone seems to love her too. Even Lord Aizen had what seemed like a fondness of her, sometimes asking her opinion in the things he did. The other Espada got on his case about him constantly harassing her, well a few did and others really didn't care. He told each of them to mind their damn business. He didn't care who knew that he wanted to destroy her. Whether they stood in his way or not didn't matter. He would cut anyone down along with her that opposed him. They never liked him anyway and he didn't care. He wasn't the type to go about seeking friends. He was rude to everyone, was quick to fly off the handle, and beat the hell out of whoever irked him if possible.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he turned the corner and saw her sitting there.

Nell stood and looked sadly at him. This expression was something he never saw before. She either had her look of confidence or of pity, but this was different. He still wasn't going to go easy on her just because she looked like someone stole her cat or some shit. If she had one, he would probably decapitate it and leave the headless body tacked on her wall or something.

"What's your problem?" he taunted. "Grimmjow won't give you any today?"

Nell's eyes narrowed. Nnoitra once saw her kiss the Sixth Espada on the cheek and constantly harassed her about it every chance he got. One day after a hard day of dealing with Nnoitra, she and Grimmjow had battled to help blow off some steam and afterwards, they sat and talked for some time. The blue-haired Espada decided he wanted to wrestle and things got out of hand as usual. They played like immature kids and when they were leaving back to the castle, Nell kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for helping her clear her mind. She truly didn't mean anything by it. It was just out of friendship, but of course, since it had something to do with her; Nnoitra blew it out of proportions.

"Are you jealous that it's not you?" she retorted, her gaze set in stone.

"Fuck you. I won't kiss a frog looking chick like you!" he spat.

"No thanks and I wouldn't kiss a stick with a spoon tied around it," she said calmly as she raised her chin defiantly at him.

It wasn't the best comeback in the world, but it was enough to send the short-tempered Espada on a rampage. Nnoitra lunged at her and smashed his fist across her jaw. Her head snapped to the side as Nnoitra stood towering over her. Nell turned to face him slowly. Blood trickled from her lip. Before he could gloat about it, she jumped and reverse roundhouse kicked him in the face. He staggered back slowly before dropping Santa Teresa.

"You want hand to hand combat today?" Nell questioned, finding her stance for battle.

"Nothing makes me feel better than beating your ass," he shot back.

"I suppose you aren't feeling better as you've never accomplished that," she said coolly.

He brought his long leg up to kick her dead in her chest. She caught his foot and hauled him off the ground. He sonidoed right before she slammed him into the sand and appeared behind her. He clasped his fists and brought them down on her back hard, knocking her into the sand. He moved to punch her in the back of her head, but Nell flipped over onto her back and used her legs to trip him.

Nnoitra tumbled down, landing hard on his ass and the female Espada straddled his waist. The angry male tried to head butt her, but Neliel moved slightly to the side so he ended up against her shoulder. Nell then forced him on his back and clasped his wrists with her small hands. He thrashed attempting to buck her off, but she remained steady.

"Get off me!" he shouted.

Nell shook her head sadly. That was his name for her. No matter what the situation, he still referred to her as "bitch". She learned to let it roll off her back now that she was used to it.

Nell lay on top of him and placed her head on his bony shoulder. He continued to struggle before finally getting completely at wits end and sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. She cried out softly but did not move. After a few moments, Nnoitra finally stopped struggling. His teeth were still buried in her shoulder, but Nnoitra did something she would never have expected from him in a million years: he began to run his long tongue over the wound, lapping at the blood that escaped.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! It's been revamped from the original by a lot lol.**


	2. II

**Thank you untouchable hexing, ComposingJealousy, Allysuki, Elena Z, and Passero for the awesome reviews you've left so far! I actually have another NnoitraxNelliel story except there is a lot of sex and violence so I don't think I can post it here. We'll see though.**

* * *

Nell froze as his warm tongue ran over her shoulder. Just that simple touch was enough to excite her body in private areas; she suppressed a moan. She never expected something like this from Nnoitra. The third Espada knew he liked women for sexual purposes yes, but she was sure he never did something like this. Well who knows, maybe he did. The point was that it was her, the woman Nnoitra despised more than anyone else. Nell didn't understand why he would want to do something like this to her of all people. He would normally say something along the lines of "you're too filthy for me to touch". What was going on in his mind?

The tall hollow pressed his teeth in deeper, drawing more blood and lapping at its strange flavor. He pulled back and licked his lips, the smile that was usually plastered on his face gone. A look of confusion crossed his thin features. Why the hell did he just bite that stupid menace and more importantly, why was he licking her? He was going to get some rabid disease or something...well he would be lying if he said she didn't have what he liked in a fuck buddy... she did. Those curves were thick and that stirred him; he violently shoved those thoughts away. Nnoitra's purpose was to destroy her, but maybe fucking her before he did so wouldn't be that bad. Hell, that way both of them would be pleased when she met her end.

Soft, beige orbs stared down at him and he returned her gaze. The more Nell watched him, the stronger the urge became until she couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, hands fisting his jacket as she pulled him closer. She couldn't describe the feeling welling up inside her. She was overjoyed to finally be kissing the man she cared so much about, but was even happier that he was the one who initiated the whole thing. It was way out of Nnoitra's character, but she didn't care. She was going to take full advantage of this moment.

Neliel opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his teeth, begging for entrance. She could taste the copper flavor of her blood on his mouth; a taste she knew well from all the battles she had been in. It wasn't something she liked, but rather a flavor the powerful woman had grown accustomed to.

Suddenly, Nnoitra flipped her on her back and used his weight to pin her into the sand. "I've got ya now Nell. This will be the final show down. This is it."

Nnoitra's smile returned and she grinned also. It began to fade when Nell realized he truly didn't flip them over to continue; the bastard used the situation against her. Nell should have known better than to think that someone like him would let such an opportunity go to waste. His whole purpose of life right now was to get rid of her so Nnoitra would take any chance he got.

The female with turquiose hair looked at his blood stained lips and her face fell slightly. She knew that the Eighth Espada played dirty in battle, but she didn't think he would stoop that low. All respect for him had gone out the window. She didn't really have any respect for him to begin with, but the little she had dissipated to nothing.

Nell used her spiritual pressure to force Nnoitra off her, throwing him into a boulder that was close by. She stood and began to walk away without a word.

"Where the hell ya goin' bitch!" he shouted after her.

She heard his foot falls and expertly dodged Santa Teresa. Nell grabbed it by the handle and pointed the hilt of her blade at his stomach. A purple light emitted and she smashed it into his stomach, hurtling him into the sand. He sat up and coughed, glaring at her with that same hatred he always had.

"We're done," she said as she put her sword back in its sheath.

She turned to leave, but Nnoitra called for her to wait. "I said this was the final battle. We aren't finished."

She watched him with that look that made him want to tear his hair out. "Do you mean until someone dies?"

"Damn right."

"Not going to happen," Nell said smoothly.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Nell's words were now being fueled by all the pain she endured from the man she cared about. Right now she didn't care what she said. She really meant for that kiss to be special to him, but he just used against her. Nell knew better than to hope that Nnoitra would accept anything fond from her so she had to blame herself for it happening in the first place; however, there was no way she was going to let him get away with it.

"Those that think logically have a reason to fight. You do not have that, meaning you are nothing. You parade yourself around when you aren't worthy of such a name. I'd rather let you wallow in self-pity than give you the satisfaction of dying when you lose to me."

Nnoitra's eyes widened in shock at her words as she walked away. Tesla, Nnoitra's servant, came and stood near him, single cocoa orb showing concern. He stretched a hand out to his master. "Are you alright?"

In less than a second, Nnoitra threw Santa Teresa, barely missing Tesla's head in the process.  
"Don't get friendly with me," he said coldly. "Just because I can't defeat her doesn't mean you're a match for me. "

Tesla remained silent as Nnoitra picked himself up. He never heard his master say that he couldn't defeat Neliel so he knew that she was indeed quite a hand full for him. It didn't matter. He knew that Nnoitra was going to be the one to bring that Espada to her knees.

Nell sat in her room. She wanted to sulk, but she didn't know when Nnoitra would show up so she didn't want to give him another reason pick on her. She could just hear him now: "What's the matter? Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Tough shit...bitch."

She could feel his laughter taunting her. Seriously, what had she done to be the idol of his hate? What was it that made him want to take her out, but not any of the Espadas that were ranked higher than she was? He didn't attempt to take any of the other's place. It was only her and it was getting to the point where she was going to start really beating him up to prove why she was placed higher.

The thoughtful Arancar's room door slid open and a male with silky ebony hair came in. He sat next to her on her bed, looking straight ahead for a moment, but then turning his emerald eyes to look at her.

Nell felt a wavering smile cross her lips. She and the fourth Espada had a bond. He truly was her her closest friend (asside from her Fracción) and she felt the most comfortable around him. The two often spoke on different subjects and UIquiorra was Nell's go to for anything. It was a bit humorous the way they became tolerant of each other.

A while back, Nell was walking through the halls of Los Noches when she saw Nnoitra leaning against the wall. She could tell that her running into him was no accident and she inwardly sighed at the battle yet to come. He spouted his usual nonsense, attempted to fight her, and was thrown threw a wall. The raven haired Espada happened to be coming down the hallway the second it happened. He glanced at Nnoitra as he cursed and got to his feet.

"You are such trash," Ulquiorra told Nnoitra, his stoic look on his face.

Of course that pissed Nnoitra off and he was ranting in a heartbeat. Neliel reminded him that although Ulquiorra's rank came after hers, he still was twice as powerful as Nnoitra was. When she looked at Ulquiorra, her eyes widened has he pointed his finger at the loud Espada.

"Cero."

Nnoitra was blown completely out of the castle when he was hit with the large beam of jade light. Nell was impressed and told Ulquiorra so. He did not respond, turned, and continued on his way. She kept running into him and talked to him, but he always told her that he did not wish to speak with her. Nell was a little upset that he was so cold and was determined to get on even ground with him. He still ignored her for the most part until Nell happened to be with Lord Aizen one night. She asked him why Ulquiorra was so distant and he told her that was just how he was. He didn't mean any harm by it, Ulquiorra just didn't know how to express himself because he had no emotions.  
Being as childish as she was, Nell decided to do the same to Ulquiorra, pretending that he wasn't there when she walked by or if he was with someone, only talk to the other person. The jade-eyed Espada didn't seem to notice at first, but one night he came to her and asked in his toneless voice if there was a reason why she stopped attempting to speak to him. From then on, they spent time together on certain occasions.

"Why do you continue this game with him?"

Nell sighed while placing her hands on her knees and gazing at the tile floor. "I don't know."  
"Yes you do," Ulquiorra responded, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I don't want to talk about it Ulquiorra."

That was the truth. She was sure anyone would say she was a fool for caring about a man who wanted her dead. Perhaps she was a little crazy for it, but who could control how they felt? She couldn't help that she began to like the lanky Espada. Nell could picture him in her head now. His hair blowing around his face as he wore that sadistic grin and shouldered his weapon. He was just so...beautiful to her. His personality didn't add to it though. In fact, it took away completely. She wasn't even aware of why he wanted to kill her. She hadn't done anything wrong to him, but that obviously wasn't a concern to him.

"I don't know why he hates me so much," Nell said softly, despite the fact that she just said she didn't want to discuss it.

"His issues run deeper than you," Ulquiorra said. "It's not exactly you as a person. It's something about you that upsets him."

Nell pondered on that for a moment. What about her didn't he like? She had no idea because he wasn't even there for her birth and when he barged in, he was a complete ass. She leaned her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder. He the only Espada here who she could have a conversation with like this. He wasn't concerned with how she looked so she didn't worry about him having other motives. Being the only female Espada and an attractive one a that, most of the other Espada just tried to get her in their bed. Even Grimmjow offered once or twice. None of them had been successful though.

Ulquiorra was different. True he was brutally honest, but she didn't mind. They formed a bond where she could talk to him about anything and he would tell her honestly what he thought of the situation.

"You have feelings for him," he said and Nell could tell it wasn't a question.

Her heart nearly stopped beating. "How do you know that?"

"It's obvious every time you look at him," Ulquiorra answered. "You smile and a sparkle shines in your eyes. When you aren't fighting him of course."

"Which is hardly," she huffed sadly. "Hey, how would you know that? You don't have emotions right?"

"If anyone can change him, its you," Ulquiorra continued, ignoring her question. "You're strong enough."

Ulquiorra leaned his head against hers. Nell smiled at the thought of being able to change Nnoitra. Maybe if she could, he then could share the feelings she had for him. Even if he didn't, at least maybe she could get him to stop hating her long enough to see that she wasn't a bad guy.  
"Thank you Ulquiorra," she said, her spirits lifting with hope.

* * *

Nnoitra lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling. He finally admitted to himself that he couldn't defeat Neliel Tu Oderschvanck with just brute force. There had to be some other way to beat her. He racked his brain and his thoughts returned to the events of earlier.

"She fuckin' kissed me," he said quietly.

That was the weirdest shit ever. He didn't know what the hell to do so he just let her keep going. That was when his mind decided to try and use it to an advantage. Too bad that still didn't work for him.

A thought completely different from what he was thinking about crossed his mind. Nnoitra realized that he didn't know her well at all. As a matter of fact, he didn't know anything about her. In order to find out her weakness, maybe he should. The thought made him almost want to puke, but it was a good idea. He needed to see inside her and know what things got to her. It seemed like he couldn't get to her with his weapon or his words, so he had to find something else to exploit...maybe he could have her train him. That way he would be able to anticipate her moves better while searching for a potential weakness.

"I don't want anything to do with her," he said through gritted teeth as he stood.  
Despite that, if he was successful, the outcome would be worth it. He would be the third Espada and she would be out of his life. The most important thing was to get that irritating woman out of Los Noches. After she was done, then maybe he would start working his way up the list.  
With his trade mark grin on his face he left his room in search of Nell.

Nell heard banging at her door, stirring her from her sleep. She decided to ignore it and turned over, closing her eyes again. The knocks came harder, finally breaking the door down. Nell sighed. He must have come for another round. She was really not in the mood for it right now. Pesche and Dondochakka had cooked a good meal and now that she was full, she wanted to sleep it off. She looked over her shoulder, already knowing who it was.

Nnoitra easily stepped over the dented door and walked to her side. He snatched the covers off her and Nell suppressed a scowl.

"Get the fuck up. I want to talk to you."

Nell's heart quickened. He wanted to talk and not fight? Maybe this was already a step in the right direction. Or maybe she was just being to hopeful. She knew better than to put hope in Nnoitra after what he did earlier that day when they kissed. Oh well. She would soon figure out which it was he wanted. Nell noticed that Nnoitra was starting at her chest. When he realized she caught him, he turned away.

"Put some damn clothes on."

Nell remembered that she slept only in bra and underwear and she was thoroughly embarrassed. Quickly she put on her Espada outfit. She secretly wondered if he liked what he saw. Well, he was a pig after all so he probably was thinking of what he could do to her. She herself wondered what he was capable of, but so far judging on his abilities as a fighter, she didn't expect much.

Nell sat on her bed and crossed her legs. "What is it?"

"This is the deal," Nnoitra said as he turned about around to face her. "I want you to teach me how you fight."

Nell stopped herself from smiling. This was definitely a way for her to try and get closer to him. They could spend time together without him really trying to kill her, but just learn from her. She put that thought away as soon as it came. There had to be a reason why he wanted her to teach him so she asked what it was.

"I don't know shit about you," he said honestly. "If I do, maybe I can find weakness and destroy you."

Nell commended him for telling the truth. She figured he would have lied, but knowing Nnoitra, he thought ahead and realized that she would know he was lying the moment he said something nice. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea really. Was her life really worth being close to Nnoitra? Nell's heart told her that it was, but her mind said she must be crazy. She still had a slim hope that maybe he would grow to like her.

"I will train you," she said standing up in front of him, "but I will not go easy on you."

Nnoitra grinned down at her and swung his fist. Nell dodged it easily.

"Good. I didn't want you to cause I won't grant the same courtesy."

* * *

**Uh oh, this is going to get interesting! lol. Awh Ulquiorra is awesome right?**


	3. III

**Thank you untouchable hexing witch, Temy the Bloodedge, General Nivelle, Raerianna, MorbidDollFace, ironic lust, taytaylious for reviewing!**

* * *

Nnoitra stood next to Nell with a bored expression over his face, his slanted eyes gazing over at one of the rooms pale walls. Why the hell did they have to ask Aizen's permission to leave? He thought they should just leave and move on with their damn lives. Neliel could feel his agitation, but ignored him completely. She knew better than to do anything with first getting Lord Aizen's approval. He normally was a laid back man, but if you defied him, he was the complete opposite.

"So that's why I want to request permission to leave the premises," Nell finished.

Lord Aizen looked at her with that half lidded expression. He leaned his chin against his hand that was propped up on the arm of his large throne, smiling seductively at her. Nell wasn't sure, but she believed that was just his smile. It wasn't his fault that he radiated sex appeal. When she was first born, she sometimes found herself lusting after him and few times, he did call her to his bedroom where he rocked her world. She sometimes now felt herself wondering who would be better in bed, Aizen or Nnoitra. Maybe during this excursion she would be able to find out.

"Come Neliel," Aizen said smoothly as he motioned her forward after raking a hand through his soft brown tresses.

She bowed slightly out of respect first and walked up to his throne. The shinigami traitor grasped her chin slightly and pulled her down into a gentle kiss. Nnoitra's eyes widened; he knew Aizen favored her, but he didn't realize how much. His insides burned as he watched Aizen's filthy hand run through Nell's beautiful hair. He found himself even more angry when Nell placed her fingertips softly against Lord Aizen's neck.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _he scolded himself in his mind. _I don't give a fuck who puts their lips on that slut._

It took a minute to understand why he felt that way about the encounter he had just witnessed. Nell was his property; his prey to do with what he wished and Lord Aizen was stepping on that boundary. Nnoitra didn't like that his lips were on his toy. He now had a new name for her though: only a slut would go around kissing a bunch people. She kissed him, Aizen, and Grimmjow on the cheek. Who knows what she was doing with the walking dead Ulquiorra. He had something else to get on her about and he wouldn't hesitate to get started when they were on their way.

Lord Aizen stood and placed his hands on her wide hips. He broke their kiss and used his finger to tilt her chin upwards, half lidded eyes gazing down at the much smaller Espada. "You will return to me?"

"Always Lord Aizen," she said breathlessly.

"Then you may go," he said as he released her and sat down. "Nnoitra, I expect you to be much stronger when you return."

Nnoitra nodded shortly and Lord Aizen waved a hand. "You are dismissed."

Neliel bowed again and Nnoitra did the same, but not as deeply. They turned and began to walk down the long and vacant halls of Hueco Mundo. Neliel's heart was beating fast at the sound of Nnoitra's footsteps behind her. She had told Ulquiorra of Nnoitra's proposal about an hour after that skinny idiot had come barging into her room. The Fourth Espada had remained silent for a moment before saying he thought she should do it. He believed it was this opportunity that would bring the change in Nnoitra despite was his true intentions were.

She secretly hoped her friend was right. They turned down the right hallway. Grimmjow was coming towards them in only a towel. It was easy to guess he just came from a bath from the water droplets rolling from his darkened blue hair to his defined chest. He grinned at Nell before grasping her and pulling her close.

"Ready to give into my offer yet?" he asked, not caring that Nnoitra was giving him the dirtiest look.

"Never Grimmjow," she said playfully a she hugged him and quickly pushed him away when moisture began seeping through her clothes. "I'll see you when I get back."

He released her and looked over at Nnoitra, sky blue eyebrows lifting in question. "He's going with you?"

"Yes. He wishes to learn more fighting techniques from me."

Grimmjow gave him a look like he was about to laugh and snorted, taunting smirk crossing his features.

"Shut the fuck up you damn blueberry," Nnoitra snapped angrily, taking a step towards the half naked male. "Don't forget I'm still more powerful than you're ass."

"Whatever you say," Grimmjow snickered as he continued walking. "Later Nell."

Nell continued walking with Nnoitra trailing after her until they reached a door marked with a one. Nnoitra frowned sourly; was she planning on saying goodbye to every damn Espada? The unsatisfied look turned to a smile of wickedness. He was going to destroy her so he guessed he could let her say her goodbyes since she wouldn't be able to say them later.

Nell knocked on the door before entering and found Starrk lying on a mattress sleeping. She wasn't surprised, although he was the most powerful of all the Arancar, he was the laziest person she'd ever met.

"Starrk," Nell called gently as she dropped to his side, running her fingers through his cinnamon colored, shoulder-length hair.

He groaned and rolled over on his side to face her, one grey orb opening halfway. She ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm getting ready to go now," she said as she dropped a kiss on his cheek.

Nell could feel heated anger radiating from Nnoitra. What was with this guy? He already said on countless occasions that he didn't want her, but yet here he was getting jealous.

_Make him suffer, _she scoffed in her mind.

"Miss you..." Starrk mumbled as he moved to place his head in her lap and started drifting back off to sleep.

"I'll miss you too," she responded, moving her hand from his hair to his shoulder.

Starrk was such a sweet person. Nell noticed though that he was very clingy, as if he was afraid she would stop being nice to him. Anytime they talked and sometimes after sparring, he would grip her tight and lay his head somewhere on her body. She believed one time he did say,"Don't leave me here alone."

She hoped he would be okay while she was gone. Lilynette appeared out of nowhere and hugged her shoulders.

"Nell I don't want you to go!" the young girl sobbed. "Me and Starrk will miss you too much!"

Nell smiled gently. Lilynette was the same as Starrk. She supposed that made sense because she was a part of him. She reached her arms around Lilynette and pulled the green haired teenager to her.

"It's okay love, I'll be back," she soothed.

Lilynette's sobs turned to slight hiccups until she was calm enough to release Nell with a nod. Nell looked down at her lap and saw Starrk was indeed sound asleep. She gently laid him back onto his bed, where he curled onto his side. She placed a blanket over him before turning and wiping a tear from Lilynette's cheek.

Nnoitra and Nell exited soon after. The way those two acted around the Third Espada, she could see them almost as true younger brother and sister. In truth, they were in a way all brothers and sisters because they were all Arancar, but it wasn't exactly seen that way unless they were from the same entity such as Starrk and Lilynette.

"Okay I'm not going to watch anymore sappy bullshit," Nnoitra spoke up. "I'm getting Santa Teresa and you better meet me at the gates after that."

"Sure Nnoitra," she said simply as she turned to see one last person.

Nnoitra already knew who it was and he definitely did _not _want to be there for that. He couldn't stand Ulquiorra at all, mainly because his tie to Neliel. Besides that the fuck just annoyed him with his non emotions. Sure Nnoitra was only angry, irritated, and pissed off but those were still emotions right?

Nnoitra made his way to his chambers and found Tesla waiting for him, Santa Teresa in hand.

"Who the fuck told you to touch my weapon?" Nnoitra snapped as he snatched it away from him.

"My apologies," Tesla said bowing his head, dirty blonde bangs falling into his face. "I polished it for you."

Nnoitra looked over his weapon. It definitely had a nice shine to it.

"I see," Nnoitra said after he hooked his weapon over his shoulder comfortably. "I'm leaving."

"Goodbye master," Tesla said bowing once more as Nnoitra exited.

Tesla was fuming that Nnoitra was leaving with Neliel, but he knew his master's plan and that it would work. He had noticed one thing though: when he said Nell's name yesterday, it didn't really bring anger from Nnoitra like it usually did. Tesla didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Either way, he only lived to please his master. He would do that no matter what.

Nell was already waiting for Nnoitra when he arrived. She had said goodbye to Ulquiorra then her Fraccion before coming outside the gates. Her sword was sheathed at her side and excitement was coursing through her veins at the turn of events. Subconsciously, her fingers began to slide along its hilt, readily anticipating the many battles that were to come. Neliel was curious to see just how powerful Nnoitra could become. Of course while training him, she would also be enhancing her own strength so there was no way she was going to let him surpass her in ability.

When the lean Espada was only a few feet away, Nell turned and called over her shoulder "Let's go" before beginning to sprint across the desert plains.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled after her but he followed suit in a split second.

They ran side by side, cool breeze teasing at their long hair and faces. Nnoitra had his weapon shouldered as he ran, but made it look like the easiest thing in the world. Nell snuck a glance at him and realized how amazing he looked. The way his expression was one of concentration while his dark locks whipped around his face and how his pale skin glittered in the moonlight made Nnoitra not seem like the blood thirsty killer he was. The female found her eyes trailed over his body. Yes he was kind of skinny, but it fit him because he wasn't just bones, Nnoitra was muscled.

"So where the hell are we going?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"To my home out here," she answered. "Lord Aizen gave me a small place for when I wanted to get away and train."

"Not surprising Lord Aizen would allow this," he scoffed. "You must be fucking him for him to be so kind towards you."

Nell blushed furiously, which was hard to do with the red birthmark already across her cheeks. "That's none of your business."

He smiled widely."You just get around don't you Nell? You've kissed Lord Aizen, me, Grimmjow, Starrk, and I'm sure Ulquiorra has gotten some action too."

"Those are friendly gestures for the kisses I give Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra!" she countered.

"So what was it for Lord Aizen and myself?" he asked his grin widening.

Nell's mouth clamped shut and she ran faster, nearly leaving Nnoitra behind.

"Wait the hell up Neliel!" he called after her.

She didn't. Once she reached her little place outside of home, she stopped and looked back at Nnoitra. When he stopped next to her, he was breathing slightly harder and a light sweat glistened on his pale skin.

"What's your damn problem?" he snapped, glaring at her irritably.

She ignored him and walked forward and he trailed after her without another word. There was a waterfall thundering powerfully, it's water sparkling like diamonds from the moon's reflection and giving the rocks surrounding it a smooth glow. Across from the waterfall was a little shack that didn't look like it would be tall enough for someone as high up in stature as Nnoitra. He surveyed the area, his eye stopping on some long brown things with green somethings sticking out of them.

"What are those?" he asked pointing at a group of them.

"Those are trees," Nell answered. "Lord Aizen has them brought from the human world."

"What are they for?" he questioned as he walked over to one and pulled off a leaf curiously although he didn't know that's what they were called.

"In the human world, they help purify the air they breathe. I just think they are pretty."

After hearing those words, Nnoitra kicked one down. "Pretty weak things if you ask me."

Nell turned to face him, looking at the downed tree. "Why did you do that?"

He smiled and removed Santa Teresa from his shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?"

Nell frowned at him. This Espada was so impossible. She started to wonder how long she would be able to put up with him at such a close range without seriously trying to kill him. She already knew he was going to give her hell every second he was able.

Planing on teaching him another lesson to add to the collection Nnoitra already had, Neliel launched herself at him and knocked him backwards a few feet, making him skid across the white sand. He looked at her stunned.

"Time for your first lesson," she said as she moved towards him again.

* * *

**I wanted Nell to come off as a person who is kind to everyone, that's why the scene with the other Arancar's happened. Bet you didn't think her and Aizen once had something going on! It will play into the story also I promise. I see him as a gentle lover from his personality, that's why their encounter was so soft. Just as a lover because we all know he is heartless. Hope you liked it.**


	4. IV

**Thank you Raerianna, untouchable hexing witch, and Temy the Bloodedge for reviewing! If you guys are familiar with Naruto Shippuden, I just posted a one shot with Sakura and Sasuke called Teach Me How to Drive.**

* * *

"Come on Nnoitra," Nell called, gazing down at her nails in boredom. "You've only done a thousand. You've got a thousand more to go."

Nnoitra growled as he continued, lowering himself to the sand for his thousand and first push up. Nell was sitting on his back with Santa Teresa in her hands for extra weight. She wanted him to build his stamina first before even starting on techniques. This also would help tone his shoulders and back, something he would need for the type of weapon the male had. He definitely got winded way too quickly and this type of strenuous activity on loose sand would help strengthen his muscles.

Their fight the day before ended with her victory. She told him that every time he lost without being able to hit her once, he had to sleep outside. He cursed and burst inside the small hut after her. She quickly knocked him back with a foot to the mid section, sending him flying outside. He yelled some more but didn't try to enter again. He was so damn hard headed, but she would win. Nell always did like a challenge.

Nnoitra was beyond furious. He had to keep reminding himself that he had a purpose and he couldn't blow it. He had to do what she said in order to gain strength. He despised having to listen to her, but he did it because of the outcome that would ensue. Once he was powerful enough, he would savor the moment when her dark blood staid the endless sand of Hueco Mundo. He would feast on the sight of watching the life drain from her and then enjoy taking her place as the second Espada. After that, there were only two more spots to go. Nnoitra would be the most powerful Espada, that was for damn sure. A smirk crossed his thin face at the thought.

After he was done with his push ups, he stood straight, knocking Nell onto the sand. She stood up, dusting off her shorts with a sour look on her face. Lord Aizen had brought her a few from the human world. They were very comfortable and made her movements easier while training. It also would make it harder for Nnoitra to beat her because she had much more fluid movement out of her tight fitting white pants.

Nnoitra snatched Santa Teresa from her. "I hate your disgusting hands being all over my weapon."

Nell's tan orbs showed amusement. "Maybe by me touching it, you'll get stronger."

Nnoitra's vision turned red with anger. He opened his mouth to respond, but she spoke again before he had the chance to blow a fuse.

"I'm going to show you how to align your spiritual pressure with your body," she said as she walked towards the water fall. "You're hindering your own abilities. Once they are aligned, you'll notice your attacks are stronger."

Nnoitra followed her with an uninterested look on his face, drowning out the garbage she was spouting with thoughts of her death. They had only been out a day and he was already tired of seeing her. There was no telling how long they would be out here before she felt he was strong enough. He smiled. He decided that he would start playing into her feelings soon, probably the next time the opportunity arose. He didn't know much about women, but he did know they were emotionally attached creatures. Nell already seemed to be fond of him so if he was able to falsely return the gesture, she might learn to trust him. Trust _him? _That was the dumbest thing anyone could do, but he knew this idiot woman would.

If Nell trusted him, then he would have access to whatever it was he needed to learn was her weakness. Nnoitra knew that the turquoise haired woman was a little to trusting for her own good. Nell walked over the water, little circles rippling from where her feet touched, and sat above it. Nnoitra did the same, following her gesture of crossing her legs while sitting in front of her. She scooted up so their legs were almost touching.

"When a person does not have their spiritual pressure aligned with their body, it is easy to borrow their spiritual pressure. Like this."

Nell reached a hand forward and placed it on Nnoitra's chest. He felt a draining sensation and felt slightly weaker. He now understood how he felt so tired every time she touched him during a battle. The bitch had been stealing his spiritual pressure. The eighth Espada wanted to shred her to pieces, but he calmed his anger to find out more.

"It works like that when it's an attack too?" he questioned. "If you punch me, since my shit is fucked up like you said, you're able to steal my spiritual pressure?"

"Precisely," Nell responded as she removed her hand from his chest. " I was able to drain your energy because you have not synced your pressure and body. Once we align them, I will no longer be able to tap into your spiritual pressure."

"You must be damn confident that you can still beat me without this little trick to tell me about it."

"I am," Neliel scoffed. "Anyway, the stronger you get, the better opponent I have."

He couldn't argue with that logic. "So show me how to do this."

"First sit up straight," she said, doing the same. "Relax and place your hands like this."

Nell made a diamond with her two pointer fingers and thumbs. Her other fingers were curled at the second knuckle, making a heart. She placed it in front of the center of her chest. Nnoitra did the same.

"This will not work if you have an emotion running through your mind," she continued. "Clear your head of all thoughts."

"Tch. That's hard as hell," he responded looking down at her.

"Just try. Breathe deeply and close your eyes."

Nnoitra was a little skeptical about closing his eyes, but he knew that Nell would not take any cheap shots. If anything she should be worrying about what he would do.

_She probably doesn't have her eyes closed, _he thought. _Her spiritual pressure is already aligned..cocky bitch._

Nell watched him carefully. She saw his breathing slow and got up to move behind him. "Can you feel the spiritual pressure flowing throughout your body?"

He was not startled by hearing her voice behind him. "Yes, but it doesn't seem to be going one way. Its going all over the damn place."

"That's exactly what we're going to fix," she answered.

She kneeled behind him and ran her hands from his ankles, all the way up thighs and around to his back. She moved her hands gently up his muscled shoulders and to his neck. She continued up to his temples before pausing for a moment and working back down and over his arms. She felt his spiritual pressure starting to spike, meaning he wasn't completely relaxed. Something was making him jumpy.

"Relax Nnoitra," she ordered. "Don't think about anything. Your spiritual pressure is going higher than it needs to be."

"Fine."

He breathed deeply in an out and she soon felt him relax once again. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes. She could feel his spiritual pressure starting to align. She opened her eyes and walked around in front of him. She sat back down and held the his hands. She could feel wind whipping around them, causing their hair to blow in different direction. Orange static began to spark, the energy placing them in a place of awareness. Nnoitra's eyes remained closed as his dark locks moved in every direction.

_He's so cute, _Nell thought as she watched him.

"Now release the spiritual pressure you feel building to either side of you."

Nnoitra spread his arms on either side of him with Nell's hands on his arms. Orange spiritual pressure exploded from either hand, the one closer to the water fall shooting straight through the tumbling water.

"You've done it, " she congratulated. "Open your eyes."

He did. Nnoitra felt a sensation he hadn't before. His body felt looser, not as tight like a bundle of nerves. He always had a feeling of tension in his body and this new fluid feeling wasn't half bad. Nnoitra already felt stronger. He placed his hands in his lap and looked at her.

"Try ta steal my spiritual pressure again."

Nell smiled and placed her hand on his chest. This time he didn't feel that tugging sensation. He returned her smile and placed his arms behind his head, stretching.

"What now?"

"We're going to sync your weapon with your body and spiritual pressure. When that happens, your weapon can tap into your spiritual pressure for more power."

Nnoitra stood and got Santa Teresa. He sat back down with her across his lap and threw her hick chain over his shoulder. Nell unsheathed her sword and put hers in her lap as well.

"Take the pointer and middle finger of your right hand and place them above the left side of the end of Santa Teresa. Fold your other fingers into a fist."

Nnoitra followed her instructions.

"Since Santa Teresa is so long, you will have to move her with your other hand so you can run your fingers along her entire length."

Nell demonstrated what he needed to do with her own weapon and Nnoitra quickly caught on.

"You must close your eyes for this, too," she said, flipping silky locks off of her shoulder. "You have to feel where Santa Teresa is. Visualize your weapon in your mind."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. I wasn't long before the vision of Santa Teresa came in view. He ran his two fingers above his weapon like Nell instructed. He heard his weapon start to hum.

"That's great Nnoitra," she coached. "Now place your open palms underneath her. Push your spiritual pressure to her."

He did and soon Nell asked him to open his eyes. Nnoitra slowly opened them and saw Santa Teresa floating above his hands with an orange glow around her. He smiled widened.

"You've done it. You should already feel the difference."

Nnoitra did not respond. He just grasped Santa Teresa and swung her down on Nell. She barely was able to dodge. He was now slightly faster. A smile broke out on his face once more.

"I guess I should thank you canceling one of your advantages," he said as he stepped towards her. "But I just don't like your ass."

Nell shook her head and smiled. She was starting to realize that this was the only way he really knew how to express himself. He didn't know how to say nice things so he said them with harsh words. He was thanking her in his one little way. It was kind of cute, but pathetic at the same time. He was such a clueless jerk.

Nnoitra looked down at the short Espada. He decided to start little things to get her riled up about him.

"Nell, try once more to take my spiritual pressure."

"It won't work anymore, but okay," she said. "You can now use this attack on anyone who's alignment is off."

Nell placed her hand on his chest. He still did not feel a thing. Her hand remained in place. "Satisfied yet?"

Nnoitra placed his hand over hers and looked down at her, smile gone. "Maybe."

Nell's heart jumped. Nnoitra was touching her willingly without malice in his actions. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked up at him slightly confused. Her heart began to beat double time when she saw him leaning down towards her.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger haha! I Kind of feel bad for Nell right now since he doesn't mean anything he's doing that makes her happy...just yet =]. Reivew my lovers.**


	5. V

**Thank you ironic bomb, raerianna, nicaneko, bunny hat 14, bleach lover, Rim-Lickin, and for reviewing! Glad you guys like it so much!**

**Just so you know, I have an AU NelielxNnoitra story I just started as well called Violent Love Affair.  
**

* * *

Bombs were exploding in Nell's head when Nnoitra's lips reached her own. He dropped Santa Teresa, grabbed her by her hair forcing her head back, and shoved his long tongue inside her mouth. Nell accepted his offer eagerly and returned his passion with vengeance.

Nnoitra pressed her tightly to his body and ran his bony hands over her curves, stopping to pinch her ass. She squealed slightly at the strange sensation, but she would be lying if she said she wanted him to stop. She longed for some type of contact from him, something that wasn't hateful and resenting. Something that was passionate. If he put all the anger he had towards sex, he would be quite amazing in bed. Nell would experience it whether he liked it or not. She was sure he would even though he might deny it.

Nnoitra pulled back and released her. He picked up Santa Teresa and smiled evilly at her like he always did.

"So you wanna fuck me huh?"

Nell's mouth dropped in shock. This Espada could be so vulgar! Despite the fact that it was true. What was she supposed to say? Nell was definitely not a liar. She supposed she would just have to avoid the truth for now. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"What made you think that?"

"Maybe the way were pressed up against me," he said taking a step closer. "Oh yeah, you still didn't mention what kind of kisses you give me and Aizen."

Nell didn't respond. Nnoitra laughed, pinched her nipple sharply and walked towards the small house.

"Where are you going?" she shouted angrily after him. "You haven't won anything so stop acting so smug!"

Nnoitra looked over his shoulder as he continued walking. "Then what was that little tongue battle?"

Nell growled and allowed him to go inside, unable to think of a witty comback. She shifted her weight to her other leg, arms still crossed over her chest. Neliel was still shocked at his boldness at how he touched her.

_That fuck face, _she thought angrily. _He is only toying with me._

Though she knew that was true, it didn't stop the feeling that spread throughout her body as she reminsced the way his body felt against hers. Although she was much shorter than him, but then again who wasn't, their bodies fit together. As if they were molded to be the other's compliment. She felt complete when in his arms even if for the wrong reasons.

Nell sat down in the cool sand and looked up at the pale moon. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew he probably was going to try something like that again, but she would probably fall for it time and time over. Just hoping that maybe once, he truly will mean what he does. Neliel sighed at how pathetic she was asking.

_You will be the one to change him, _Ulquiorra's voice echoed in her mind.

"That's right," she said softly to herself. "I can help him. Only me."

It was then that she decided she was going to put up with whatever he gave her. The temper tantrums, the sex drives, whatever it was he thought was good for that day. She never knew what was going on in his mind. Even when his smiled, sometimes she was positive that wasn't how he was feeling on the inside. His grin was one of evil. Something spawned from pure envy and anger.

Nell walked over to the waterfall and sat on a large rock. She placed her feet in the water, moving her toes around slightly. Her mind was just bogged down with so many thoughts. What if he did become stronger than her? She knew with his current mind set that he would destroy her without a seconds notice even though she taught him everything.

She knew now that she was on a timer. Life was just a clock ticking. She had to change Nnoitra's mindset before his power grew mightier than her own. She knew it would take quite a while, but to one who never aged, that wasn't an issue.

Nnoitra looked around inside. It was small and a bed lay on the floor that he probably couldn't even fit on. "I work just for this shit?" he scoffed.

Nevertheless, he sat down on the mattress, smiling at the fact that could see his plan working. The expression on her face was somewhat hurt although she tried to hide it. He would continue playing games with her. Bringing her to the brink of passion before leaving her dry and empty. Then one day he would fully return that bitch's affections. She would believe it to be him finally caring and he would be laughing inside his head the whole time at her being so gullible.

Nnoitra leaned against a wall. "This is going to be easy as hell."

He turned his gaze out the window and saw Nell sitting on a large boulder by the waterfall. It was the same one they had trained over earlier. She looked troubled. Her face was clouded with conflicting emotions and her spiritual pressure seemed almost like a heavy feeling. She was thinking about him and he knew it.

He laughed quietly as he continued to watch her. He noticed that the moonlight hit her skin beautifully , making it glow. The moon also brought out her eyes. They seemed more lively and almost an golden color with its aura around her.

"Why the hell did I notice that?" he snapped to himself. "Whatever."

He laid down and closed his eyes, dozing off in seconds.

"One thing you need to learn how to do is trying to anticipate your opponent's movements," Nell said as she unsheathed her sword.

She rushed at him and he placed Santa Teresa in front of him to block. Seconds before their blades clashed, she flashed and appeared behind him. She slashed his back. He stumbled slightly, but turned to face her, swinging his weapon angrily. She used her sword Gamuza to block. Nell kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back and through a hill of sand. Nnoitra sayt up and spit grains from his mouth He stuck out his tongue and shot his Cero from it. From the exercise of align his body, his cero was a lot stronger, but that didn't matter a bit.

"Never attack with desperation," she instructed. "Do not make stupid mistakes just because you are losing. Continue to use strategy."

Nell opened her mouth and sucked his cero into it. Nnoitra knew what was going to happen so he thought fast.

"My cero comes from my mouth and goes into yours. Isn't that like what we did two days ago?"

Nell coughed. She sputtered and choked, finally swallowing his cero. Nnoitra to this as an opportunity for an advantage. He stopped in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach. She doubled over and he tried to bring his knee up to connect with her nose. She flashed behind his head and elbowed him to the ground. She stood on his back.

"Good job, although it was a dirty strategy, it was still a strategy."

"Nell get your fat ass off me!" He yelled angrily.

"You like my fat ass," she said smoothly as she hopped down and headed to her favorite spot near the water fall. "You will be doing more stamina training tomorrow."

"Bitch," he muttered.

Although he still called her that frequently, she noticed it wasn't every other word anymore. He seemed to be losing a slight bit of malice towards her. It had only been two days so who was to tell from that. She probably was just rushing what she wanted to see happen.

* * *

Nell lay on the mattress fast asleep. Nnoitra was sitting on his usual spot near the trees. He remained silent for some time. Being out here, feeling like there was no one else in the world that understood him dawned on him for a moment. He was a heavy feeling, but he shook it off.

"Stop being a pussy," he scolded.

Nnoitra got up and headed towards the small house. He swung the door open hoping to make a loud noise. It did and brought Nell slightly out of her sleep. She looked at him for only a moment before closing her eyes and turning her back to him. His eyes trailed her form.

She was so strong and built. Every curve of her body was in the right place and proportioned perfectly. His gazed moved to her shapely butt. He had to say he liked those clothes on her, whatever they were. They allowed him to look at her beautifully toned legs. He moved over to her side and smacked her ass softly. She turned and looked at him irritably.

"Juicy," he said smiling as his hand continued to wander over her body.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" she snapped.

"You're actin' like you want me to," he answered locking eyes with her.

"I don't," she said in small voice, trying to convince herself more than him.

He chuckled. "That shit aint convincing Nell."

He leaned down and ran his tongue along her collarbone. She shivered uncontrollably.

"See you like that shit bitch," he said hotly as he kneaded his hand over her succulent ass.

Nell muffled a moan, but it didn't escape his ears. He flipped her on her back, spread her legs on either side of his hips and pulled her forward.

"You fuckin' like it when I touch you," he said, his fingers rubbing the sensitive juncture between her thighs.

Nell sat up, but he pushed her back down. It seemed gentle in a way though. He continued to rub her in firm circles until she couldn't stifle a moan.

"That's right moan for me bitch," he whispered as he leaned down to devour her mouth.

_Maybe this time is different. No, he is still referring to me as a bitch, but...it's kind of sexy when its in this situation. The thought of being dominated by him. By this wild savage beast. Its intoxicating._

Nell moaned into his mouth as they wrapped their hands in each other's hair. Nnoitra ground his hips into her causing amazing friction. Suddenly she was on all fours and he was on top of her, his chest pressed against her back. He ground his hips against her again and fondled her breasts roughly. It made her wince slightly, but it was nothing she didn't want. It was farther this time though: Nnoitra's hand had found its way into her shirt.

Nell wasn't sure what to do. If he was just using her, it made her seem like a whore. She felt even more like that knowing that she wanted him no matter which it was. Whether he was using her to try and weaken her, if he just truly wanted someone to touch, or if what he was doing was genuine. She knew already that it wasn't genuine, but she let it continue, unable to say no the the delicious feeling that his fingers were giving her.

* * *

**=o Almost a lemon but who knows what will happen. My smart people will be able to guess =].**


	6. VI

**Thank you , untouchable hexing witch, guest, Raerianna, bunny hat 14, nicaneko, ironic lust (sorry for writing bomb last chapter lol!) for reviewing.**

**I'm contemplating writing a Rukiaxmulti story, but trying to decide on a story line is more difficult than I thought. It will be AU, that is all I know lol.**

* * *

Nell sat in the grass Lord Aizen had put there underneath a tree. She was beyond angry, but she was also slightly hurt...again. Nnoitra had gone in her shirt and ran his hands over her chest. She couldn't stop the moans that echoed from her mouth. Then he said,"This is how I like to see you. Weak and beggin' for my touch."

He got up and walked out the door. She called after him asking where he was going. He turned and said he was bored. Him getting bored with her after only a few minutes was a huge shot in the ego. She knew he had to be lying because he was a dick. After all if he didn't want her, he wouldn't touch her at all right?

Nell sighed and got to her feet, brushing the green debris off her legs. It had been nearly a week since that happened. Nothing else had gone on since then. They trained, and she purposely made it hard on him. He was getting stronger though. She noticed that he wasn't getting tired as fast as he used to and he was also using her advice in battle. It was time to teach him something else...and to make sure she gave it her all so he didn't overpower her. That was the moment he was dying for and Nell would not let that happen.

"Nnoitra," she called without looking in his direction.

"What?" he snapped as he lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head. His visible eye was closed and his long legs were bent at the knee.

"Stand," she commanded. "We will battle now."

He sat up eagerly. "I know this was supposed to be a day off, but I'll never pass up an opportunity like this."

He reached for his weapon.

"No."

Nnoitra looked at her strangely. Nell didn't see because she had her back to him. She slowly turned around, tan orbs dancing with amusement. "You will be fighting without Santa Teresa today."

Nnoitra shrugged and grinned. "However you wanna do this doesn't matter to me."

"Good," she said as she reached into her shorts pocket. She pulled out a white blind fold. "because you will battle me with this on."

"What?" he said incredulously. "How the hell am I supposed to know where you are?"

"You need to learn to feel a person's spiritual pressure instead of just relying on your sight," she said as she stopped in front of him. "What if something happens and you lose your eye. How will you fight?"

She walked behind him. "Besides that, if you can feel where a person's at, that gives you more time to plan your attack."

Nell tied it around his eyes. It wasn't hard since he was sitting down. She checked to make sure he couldn't see anything before punching him in the jaw. It sent him flying backwards into the sand duns.

"You could have told me we were startin' you dumb bitch!" he yelled, spitting sand from his mouth.

Nell did not answer. Speaking would give him a clue of her location. She watched him as he moved his head from side to side, as if looking for her. Nell flashed next to him and tripped him. He caught himself right before he hit the ground. The male growled angrily as he lifted his head.

This went on for hours. Finally, Nell flashed behind him once more and he elbowed her in the mouth. She staggered back and held her face. Blood dripped down her chin.

"I got you," Nnoitra said removing the blind fold. "So we're done."

She had said if he could hit her once then they would wrap it up for the day. The reason she said that was because he was missing terribly during the exercise. He walked off and started cleaning his wounds in the water. Nell walked inside the little hut and shut the door.

Nnoitra looked at his reflection. He wasn't even thinking about the deliciousness of how his elbow felt when it connected with her mouth. The sound of his elbow cracking against her teeth gave him a hard on. So did the way blood dripped from her full lips. Nnoitra started to notice other little things about her. Her eyes seemed to shine whenever they battled. He wasn't sure what it was from, if she was enjoying herself or something else. It had to be from the thrill of battle. That woman was a warrior after all, a powerful being who could demolish just about anything her her path.

He had also remembered the shape of her long legs. He liked that they were muscled and powerful. He exhaled deeply. Nnoitra wasn't sure why he was realizing things like this. Wasn't his only goal to learn and kill? Although he still wanted to learn, his urge to kill felt as if it was subsiding and that was the last thing that he wanted. It was clear he just wanted to fuck her. Maybe if he did, it would be out of his system and he could get back to his goal.

He turned his head as Nell exited and came next to him, stopping a few feet away. He looked over at her. His narrow eyes studied her body. He couldn't help himself. It was like the Gods themselves came down and sculpted this beautiful form.

"Why do you hate me so much Nnoitra?"

The question caught him off guard. She never once asked him why he acted the way he did towards her. She had just accepted it. He wondered why she cared now because she surely didn't care before.

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"It does," was her response.

"Then why ask dumb ass!" he answered raising his voice.

"Because I want to know!" she exclaimed turning to face him. " I need to know what I've done that has sparked such an extreme hatred inside you."

"Tch," he scoffed. "You exist. That's reason enough."

"How is that reason enough?" she questioned, her voice tinged with anger.

Nnoitra stood. "You're a woman who is more powerful than me. That is not the order of how things should be. A woman should never be stronger than a man on the battle field!"

"And why is that!" she asked raising her chin.

"Because males are supposed ta be stronger than girls!"

Nell shook her head. "You are such a child."

Nnoitra balled his fist angrily." What the fuck did you say?"

"I said you're a child," she said louder. "Only a child would have a point a view like that. So what if a woman is able to be stronger than a man? If it bothers him that much, he should just make himself stronger. Isn't that what you're doing? No matter where you go, there will always be a woman who is stronger than a man. Women are already strong creatures anyway. What man you know would be able to put up with the emotional stress? Or what about the human women who have to give birth? Would you be able to do that?"

Nnoitra took a step back and stared at her. "Why the hell would I-"

"You want to know how bad the pain is to bring life into the world for a human mother?" Nell questioned.

She reached and placed her hand on his penis. He was surprised at her boldness, but he did like the feeling of her hand on him so intimately. Suddenly he felt the most excruciating pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, but Nell did not let go. He grunted painfully.

"Nell...quit it!"

She did. She sat down next to him as he continued to pant. He looked over at her with fury on his face. "What was that supposed to prove?"

"That woman are strong in their own away," she said staring off into space. "Sometimes they might not be physically strong, but they are strong in other areas. Say you do defeat me. What if another woman comes along who is more powerful than I?"

"I'll just kill her too!"

Nell shook her head. "That was what I expected someone like you to say."

"What do you mean someone like me?" he asked sitting on his knees, expression growing darker.

She was judging him. Nnoitra _hated _that. She was talking to him like he wasn't important, like he was some inferior being. Fuck her. He would kill her and we he did, it would be slow and excuriatingly painful. Nell deserved it for all of the bullshit she put him through and made him feel. It didn't matter what that bitch said, he would defeat her and anyone else who got in his way.

Nell stood and turned her back to him. "Someone with deranged views. Who told you that women were supposed to be weak fragile creatures?"

Nnoitra opened his mouth, but then shut it tightly. He had no answer for that because no one had. Nell took his silence as an initiative to leave. He remained seated. The pain in his crotch was still there, but it had faded to a dull aching sensation.

"Why do I think like that?" he asked himself out loud.

_Don't let that bitch get to you! _his mind screamed. _She's just trying to get you off her back because she knows you're going to get stronger than her._

"Tch," he muttered as he looked over the desert of Los Noches.

Nnoitra had wandered off for a little while. He thought if he destroyed a few pathetic hollow, the urge to eliminate would become strong again. Hearing their mangled screams did excite him, but it didn't bring that blood lust feeling like killing usually did. What the hell was happening to him? He decided he might as well return. He had nothing better to do. Annoying Nell may make him feel better.

When he got there, he could see Nell walking into the water. As he got closer, he realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. His cock jumped at the sight of her sloped back curving into her rounded bottom. He made his way over to the edge.

"Havin' fun without me Nell?"

She jumped slightly and quickly covered her chest, sinking farther in the water to block the rest of her body from view. "Go away Nnoitra!"

He smirked, dropping his bloodied weapon. He removed his shoes and took off his jacket. "What if I don't want to?"

"What are you doing?" she asked quizzically as he waded into the waters depths.

It came only to about right under his chest muscles while it covered Nell past her shoulders. She looked up into his face. The moonlight kissed his features the way she desperately wanted to. He wasn't smiling is demented smile again.

"Neliel," he said gently.

She was surprised by his tone. He sounded sincere...just like he did the last time. Nell kept her arms crossed over her chest. She knew what he was up to. What a _jack ass._

"Yes?" she answered roughly. "If you think I'm going to continue to fall for your little game..."

"You talk to fuckin' much," he interrupted without and anger behind it.

He hoisted her up by her waist and pressed his mouth against hers. She fought him at first, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held firm. She finally melted into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, just like she didn't want to let herself do. Their tongues met for that sacred battle once more. Nnoitra gripped her bottom and linked her legs around his waist.

He became fully hard when he felt her warm sex against his stomach. They parted and she stared at him, all her emotions written in her face. She ran her fingers through the hair she always wanted to touch.

"Nnoitra," she whispered.

He clamped his mouth against hers again. Someone stood completely shocked by what he was witnessing. That woman had bewitched Nnoitra, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"I'm sure Lord Aizen will be interested to hear about this."

* * *

**Oh snap someone done seen them gettin all lovely in the tub!..waterfall. Lol Let me know what you guys think! The situation about labor, I was trying to have Nell portray that women are strong in other ways. He hates Nell because she is physically strong, Nell is letting him know that all women are strong, even if its not physically.**


	7. VII

**Thank you Scarlotte O'Hara, Raerianna, ironic lust, nicaneko, DarkraiFanGirl, and bunny hat 14 for reviewing! I will try to start updating every two weeks instead of everymonth for you guys =).**

* * *

"Nnoitra," she moaned into his mouth gently.

This time the sound awoke him in a different way. The raging beast inside him was begging to be unleashed. It scratched at ts cage, roaring at Nnoitra to make this female is in every way. His member throbbed as he gazed down at her. She was just too fucking delicious, even if he did want to kill her.

"_Take her!" _it screamed in his mind. "_Make her ours now!"_

Nnoitra was damn tempted to do so, but he had to get a grip on the situation. He couldn't fuck her...not just yet. Next time would be a definite because he might not be able to control himself., but he still wouldn't be attached. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He would deny her the one thing she truly craved: him. It was ironic that Nell wanted the one person who wanted her dead. What the hell was going through her mind? Nnoitra was nothing but malicious to her, but that wretched woman still fell easily for his advantages. How much could he get away with before she finally caught on?

He grasped her waist and tossed her into the waterfall. She came up sputtering, glared at him angrily, and brushed her teal locks out of her face. "Why did you do that, jerk?!"

"Since when do I needa tell you why I do things?" he snapped as he moved away.

Neliel's breath caught at the sight of his body dripping wet. Her eyes raked over his slim form. She would never get enough of looking at his figure. His eight pack had little droplets of crystal clear water rolling down and into more interesting spot It was just perfect for her. His hair wasn't wet though. Just the tips were soaked. She frowned and smashed her hand against the water forcefully, causing a small wave that covered him completely.

"What the fuck was that for!" he shouted as he moved his wet hair from his face.

"Much better," Nell said softly as she continued to stare at him.

She then launched herself at him. Nnoitra's eyes widened and he moved just as her fist would have connected with his face. She swooped into the water and came up behind him. Nnoitra turned his hand and blocked her foot. He grasped it and swung her into the waterfall's rock wall. Nell stopped herself moments before impact.

She came at him again and their hands locked in a strength match. They're gazes met silently.

"Let me tell you this Nnoitra Jigura," she said forcefully. "I am Number Three Espada for a reason and it isn't because I am a woman!"

She lifted him upwards by his hands and swung down hard. He crashed into the water. Nnoitra hit so hard that the water flew up to tickle the bottom of her feet. He came up and stared angrily at her.

"You bitch."

Nell was finally at her wits end with that word. "Is that all you know?!" She moved down and grasped him by his raven hair. "I'll show you who's the bitch."

Nell beat him within every inch of his life. He fought back and got some good blows in. He even managed to fracture her wrist and bruise her cheek, but it was nothing compared to the crushing attacks she had delivered to him. Nnoitra slammed into the sand. It stuck to him from all the blood and water that coated his body. Nell walked up to him and placed her foot on his chest, pressing down slightly, but not enough to hurt.

"I never wanted to do this to you Nnoitra," she said softly. "I don't like fighting for stupid causes, but the thing is I really want you to understand that your theory is wrong. I suppose I was just angry and that's why this happened, but I will not hesitate to teach you this lesson again if I need to."

She removed her foot from his chest. He breathed heavily and held his left arm, which was broken. "Fuck you!" The Espada shouted, malice dripping from his voice.

She sighed. He would never understand. No matter what she did, it wouldn't change how he was. Nell turned her back to him. "We're going home tomorrow. You will not understand no matter what I do therefore you are not worth my time."

Nnoitra raised his head and coughed. "We ain't finished here! I'm still not stronger than you so until then we aren't leave!"

Nell whirled around. "And then what Nnoitra! What happens if I train and become stronger than you again?!"

"The moment I become more powerful than you I will kill you!" he yelled.

"You actually think I would allow you to become so much stronger than me to the point where you could end my life?" she questioned staring him down. "And you say women are stupid."

_Dammit, _he said in his mind. _I went too damn far. Fuck! Now she's really mad. If I don't make things better, I'll never achieve my goal. I'll give the bitch time to calm down first. She'll never listen if she's mad as hell. She's damn sexy when she's pissed though._

Nell moved forward and grasped his broken arm. He yelped softly. She quickly put it back in place and he grunted painfully.

"It will heal by tomorrow," she said as she turned and left.

* * *

Lord Aizen frowned. Nnoitra's Fraccion Telsa wanted to see him. He said it was an urgent matter so that was the only reason he was granted permission to see Lord Aizen. He came in and bowed deeply to Aizen.

"What is it Tesla?" he asked, deep brown eyes gazing hazily at him.

"Lord Aizen," he began while he pushed his blonde bangs out of his face. "I was out checking to see how my master was fairing on his training and-"

"You left the premises without my permission?" Aizen questioned leaning forward in his throne.

Telsa's face changed to one of fear and he bowed again. "I am sorry Lord Aizen, but please hear me out and then you may give me your punishment."

"Proceed."

"Relationship between Espada or any Arancar is strictly forbidden. Only through your permission is it acceptable on certain occasions. When I went to check on my master, he and Neliel were in each other's arms with their mouths pressed together. He was touching her everywhere and she did not stop him nor want to."

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly. So even Nell's charm had affected Nnoitra. That just won't do. Nell never had shown any interest in any of the other Espada. He figured maybe she would like Grimmjow, but even he was not able to received her attention. Nell had only shown interest in him, Lord Aizen. It was understandable. He was very attractive, easy on the eyes, sweet and a smooth conversationalist. He was also the most powerful being that lived.

"Hm," Lord Aizen said as he stood. "This seems interesting enough to look into."

Telsa smiled wickedly as he bowed again. Now that bitch was in for it. She would never bewitch or embarrass his master again. Everyone knew how Aizen favored Nell and now she was going to pay dearly for defying him.

"Tesla."

He looked up and as soon as he did, Lord Aizen's sword went through his eye. Tesla screamed in agony as Aizen pulled his zanpaktou back. His eye was clinging to the sword. Lord Aizen pulled it off and held it in his hand.

"There is your punishment," he said as he turned and walked away.

Tesla slumped to the floor, blood running down his face profusely. He held back a sob. This was all for his master. If he had to lose an eye for it, then so be it.

* * *

Nell was in the hut staring starring into space. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, drawing them to her chest. How long would this cycle continue? She put herself on the line multiple times only to find out that what she thought was going on was fake. Point blank: Nnoitra did not care for anyone but himself. He wanted to get stronger just so he could defeat her because of his close minded way of thinking. Nell had hoped to break him out of that thought. She didn't care if he still wanted to defeat her to have a higher rank. At least then he would be doing it because he truly wanted the power, not because she was a woman.

She felt something she never had before. It was like a heavy saddening feeling in her heart. She chuckled slightly to herself as a drop of water fell from her eyes. Nell wiped it and looked at it. "So much for Espada can't cry."

She willed herself to stop this nonsense. Why should she be upset because someone didn't like her. Plenty of people did not like her. What made this any different?

"Because it's him," she said brokenly. "I-I care for him. With all my being. I wish he would understand."

"Wish I would understand what exactly?"

Nnoitra stood in the doorway looking down at her. She guessed because he was no longer covered in blood that he had cleaned up before coming to her. She looked up into his eyes before placing her face between her knees. He took a step towards her.

_**Flashback  
**_

Nnoitra dragged himself to the water's edge and began to clean the blood from his wounds. The water stung a little, but he welcomed any pain. He wasn't sure what had snapped inside Nell to make her beat him so badly. She never went that far before. He chuckled.

"Maybe she cares about me more than I thought."

_Someone cares about me, _he whispered in his mind.

No one ever gave a damn about him before and he sure as hell didn't care either. He knew he wasn't a people person. He wasn't the type to kiss everyone's ass to make them like him. He was Nnoitra. If they did or didn't like him wasn't a concern to him. Then Nell stepped on the scene. The Arancars and Lord Aizen, even Gin and Tousen took a liking to her and she didn't have to work for it. She naturally had a sweet glow around her that drew people to her. Nnoitra didn't have that and despite the fact that he didn't want all that attention, Nnoitra still envied her. She didn't have to work to get people to like her, they just did. People saw him and they stayed out of his way. It was a good thing that he did because he wouldn't hesitate to strike them down. Power was all he wanted. It was all he needed.

"But what would it be like to have someone to share it with? " his inner beast said. "Nell is fit to suit you. "

"Great now even you like her!" he said angrily.

He remained silent for a while. He knew he didn't know how to express any feeling except anger, rage, and hatred. He would not be able to show compassion the way she hoped, but he could try in his own way.

What the hell was he saying? Was he really going to try to return Nell's feelings truly?

_You don't need to work at feelings for her because you already have them, _his mind whispered.

The confession was hard, but needed. He turned and walked towards where he knew Nell was waiting.

* * *

Nnoitra sat down next to Nell. She thought about moving away, but she knew that was childish.

"We need to talk," he said will all seriousness as he turned to face her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and yes it was Telsa who was spying! He has what seems like an obsession with Nnoitra. That's how I always saw it from the series. Who the hell would put up with Nnoitra's ass? Only someone who cared about him of course.**


End file.
